The Father of a King
by itchy magee
Summary: A oneshot, a shocking possibility of a certain villain's background.


"Mr. Xanatos, Mrs. Fox," the nurse announced, presenting them their blue bundle,  
"your baby boy."

The couple crooned as Fox took the baby from the nurse and cradled him gently. Owen, from the hallway, had never seen the scheming duo so honestly happy. He really, honestly hoped that they weren't just going to use the child as another pawn. No,...Owen knew a little better than that. He knew that if Mr. David Xanatos could honestly love a woman like Fox, then his son, who would most assuredly be the same way, would be guaranteed the same affection. Also, he knew very well that Fox would stop at nothing, or no _one_ to save her pup.  
Still, he sighed, he wondered if that would really, truly be the case.

_One year 6 months Later..._

"David!" Fox called from the oasis, "be careful boy!"  
The scene was this, Xanatos and Fox sitting under an awning he'd had installed on the castle walls for the comfort of his wife, and little David Jr. playing with his puppy mastiff a little too close to the edge for either of his parents' comfort.  
"Oh David he's going to get himself killed one of these days." she said sighing.  
"I'll go get him," David said, getting up, and kissing his wife on the head.  
"Come here son!" he called as he walked across the yard. Little David kept wandering closer and closer to the edge, his father becoming a little worried, and picking up his pace a little.

The next scene unfolds itself almost in slow motion to the two parents. Lazer bullets come flying up past the ledge, pursuing a gargoyle. The bullets are followed by another flying object, clearly not gargoyle. The force of the air of the two very large passing objects throws the toddler off balance, and therefore, off the edge of the castle. Fox screams, and David yells at the present gargoyle that if he has a soul he will save his only son.

Goliath looks down below, hears the screaming and Xanatos' plea, and sees the falling babe. He momentarily forgets his pursuer, and dives after the young Xanatos. He is inches from the falling babe, his claws almost able to grasp his shirt, when he is hit by something very large and very hard.

Goliath had been thwarted by whatever was chasing him, but it had grabbed his son, and for that Xanatos was extremely grateful. He turned to Fox and told her he was safe. She ran to the edge, tears streaming down her tatoo'd face. As the savior of their child rose to their level, they begin to recognize him. They heard loud crunching noises, and saw Goliath climb up over the edge of the castle. Xanatos and Fox were too worried for their child to pay him any mind. So he simply stood by and watched, paranoid, wanting to flee, but also unwilling to pull himself away.

The hovercraft rose to their level, then slightly above, so that MacBeth might look down upon them. He had their son cradled in one arm, the the other reaching in his pocket for something. He pulled out a small peice of metal, with gold insigniae on it. He started chanting something in an ancient language, and the air around him seemed to crackle with fire and lightening.

"THE PHOENIX GATE!" both Xanatos and Goliath shouted together. Xanatos whirled around, and looked at Goliath.  
"Please," was all the tormented man needed to say. Goliath jumped into the air, roaring, and launched himself at MacBeth. However, he was too late, and all that was left after the flash of fire was smouldering air, a roaring Gargoyle, a sobbing woman, and a very, very vengeful Xanatos.

_Scotland 984 A.D._

The waves were the only peaceful sound that the Queen could hear as she meandered up and down the twilit beach. She breathed in the cold, sea air, and exhaled knowing that the world was a good place as long as her husband was the King of Scotland. Suddenly, her night was disturbed by a flash of what appeared to be fire, around the rocky bend ahead of her. The Queen ran over to the rock wall that had obstructed her view, and peered around cautiously. There was a man that was setting down, what appeared to be a basket.

She leaned further around to try to see what it was, when the man turned and saw her. She froze, and he gave a deep bow, and said, in a deep, familiar voice,  
"Your Majesty."  
He then stood up and sprinted around the next bend. There was another bright flash, as if of fire, and she knew the man was gone. The Queen cautiously walked around the rocks to approach the basket, and indeed a basket it was. She opened it up, very cautiously, to reveal a most delightful surprise.

There was a small cry, and she scooped up the little bundle from the basket. The baby boy was large for a babe of his apparent age. He looked at her with his bright, blue eyes, and gave a large toothless smile. The Queen's heart melted, and at that moment, she knew that this child was meant to find his way to her arms. She knew, that this child would one day be the King as his father was before him.

The Queen looked around for the man, just in case he hadn't left. He must have known that she was unable to bear children. She wanted to thank him, and ask him more about the child he'd undoubtedly left for her to have. But he was nowhere to be found.  
"Come then, my bonnie lad." she said, as she walked towards the castle. It was time for him to meet his father. As she walked, she thought of what they might name their new child.  
"I know," she said aloud as the thought came to her,  
"I'll call you, MacBeth."

_Present day New York_

The scene wasn't left for much longer when MacBeth reappeared in the Phoenix Gate's signature ball of fire and lightening. David Xanatos roard up to him the moment he recognized him.  
"MACBETH!" he called for his Goliath suit to fly up to him, with every intention of ripping that smug Scot limb from limb.  
"Bring back my son or I'll-"  
"You'll what? Kill me?" MacBeth interrupted, grinning, "Father."


End file.
